utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kradness
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. |n7CWocxYVCY}} kradness is a generally popular with a strong and compelling voice, who generally covers more upbeat songs. He is known for autotuning his voice often, and so his covers are often tagged with "kerorist" (ケロリスト), a portmanteau of "kerokero" (ケロケロ, the onomatopoeia for autotune) and "terrorist" (テロリスト). As that, his voice fits songs with a slight electronic rock sound, such as those by , very well, such as his cover of "GLIDE" . Therefore on some of his covers, he leaves a note saying that he'd suggest them pressing the browser back button, if they dislike autotuning. kradness' voice is high, and he's been noted that at times it can even sound feminine, as seen in his cover of "Lost One no Goukoku" . In the past, he frequently did duets with Leychal. Now, it seems that his go-to duet partner is Reol, as their similarly powerful, wide-ranged, and high-tension voices compliment each other very well. In fact, the most popular covers in his Mylist, such as "Okochama Sensou" are all duets with Reol. His first cover, uploaded April 2011, was "a fact of life" , originally by the band fact. His first hit solo song was his "Babylon" cover, which is currently set on private. As of May 2015, his most popular solo cover on Nico Nico Douga is "WAVE" with 418K views, while on YouTube, it is his cover of Senbonzakura , which has over 3 million views. His most popular collaboration cover is his duet with Reol "Okochama Sensou" , which has over 6 million views on Youtube and over 2 million on Nico (as of y 2016). kradness also mixes and encodes songs for other utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # Riot of color (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 10, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5 (Released on March 18, 2015) # (Release on April 03, 2015) # COLORFUL (Release on August 26, 2015) # VOLTAGE+ (Release on February 03, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # Member of Riot of Color # Cast of XYZ Tour with luz and nqrse # Quarks with the producer List of Covered Songs (2011.04.08) # "Mermaid" (2011.04.29) # "Babylon" (2011.05.05) (Private) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.19) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.19) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.08.02) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.22) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.16) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. kradness and Hakumawi (2011.09.30) (Taken down on NND) # "My Last" (2011.10.01) # "8HIT" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) (Private) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. kradness and Matsushita (2011.11.02) # "Invisible" (2011.12.22) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.18) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.13) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.02.14) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" feat. kradness and Matsushita (2012.04.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.05) # "Magician's Operation" (2012.05.21) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (BUNKA Free Zone) feat. kradness and Leychal (2012.05.30) # "BadBye" (2012.05.31) # "HYBRID" (2012.06.07) # "Nounaidenpa" (2012.06.10) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Children Record" (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -NND ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -YT ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "WAVE" (2012.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.11.04) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -Another story-) (2012.11.21) # "WAVE" -Rap ver.- feat. kradness and disk (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2012.12.07) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Nata, eclair, and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.09) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.18) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Reol and kradness (hook vocals) (2013.03.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.28) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.04) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. kradness, luz, *Nano, Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. kradness and un:c (2013.04.22) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.04.26) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. kradness and Reol (2013.05.10) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.30) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.03) # "FACE" (2013.07.12) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. kradness, Nanahira, Reol, 96Neko and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. kradness and Reol (2013.08.03) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.23) # "GOLD" -Last Summer Edition- feat. Akatin, Gakurin, Kumako., kradness, Shoose, tai, Nek, Haruyasa, hizza, Faibon, Maruguri, Miyavin☆, +*Mirin, Mugiyama and Rayzun (2013.09.10) # "Senbonzakura" -Arrange ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Okochama Sensou" (Original) feat. kradness and Reol (2013.11.29) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. kradness and Reol (2014.02.01) # "ELECT" (2014.02.20) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.03.09) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayo" (Good Morning of Friday) (2014.07.04) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -Dubstep ver.- (2014.09.19) # "oni KYOKAN" feat. kradness and Reol (2014.12.10) # "CRITICAL LINE" (Original PV) (2015.02.04) # "Brains Geist" (2015.02.13) # "-ERROR" (2015.02.20) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2015.03.01) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.04.24) # "Anti Selector" (2015.07.23) # "PAPI JUMP" (2015.08.01) # "Buraikku Jikorizer" (Villainous Self-riser) (2015.08.03) # "FPS" (2015.09.11) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2015.09.26) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2015.10.09) # "ECHO" (2015.10.21) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.12.24) # "Infinity Rise" feat. Ryu*, kradness and Kanae Asaba (2016.02.24) (YT only) # "Brand New Game" (Original with MikitoP; Kasanagi Baseball Park Spring 2016 theme song) (2016.02.26) # "Dualive" (Original with ) (2016.04.01) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography Regular ver. = |track1title = WAVE |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu}} |-| Animate ver. = |track1title = WAVE |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu |track15title = Karakuri卍Burst |track15info = (kradness, Reol) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = , |track15arranger = |track16title = Seidenki. |track16info = (kradness, Reol) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |-| TSUTAYA ver. = |track1title = WAVE |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu |track15title = Electro Saturator |track15info = |track15lyricist = tilt |track15composer = tilt |track15arranger = |track16title = Talk |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |-| Toranoana ver. = |track1title = WAVE |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu |track15title = Radio |track15info = (kradness, Reol, GigaP) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Limited ver. = |track1title = CRITICAL LINE |track1info = (Original Song) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Ryu☆ |track1arranger = |track2title = Oni KYOKAN feat. Reol |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Jesus-P |track2arranger = |track3title = Aimai Elegy |track3info = (KRAD MATRiX ver.) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = contourless |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Brains Geist |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Nounai Denpa |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ifuudoudou |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Deuce Doke |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Bokura no 16bit Wars |track9info = (KRAD MATRiX ver.) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Fiction Call |track10info = (Original) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Ama no Jaku |track11info = (dubstep remix) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track12title = Chromatic |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = -ERROR |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Shuukyoku no Rebellion |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = }} |-| Regular ver. = |track1title = CRITICAL LINE |track1info = (Original Song) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Ryu☆ |track1arranger = |track2title = Oni KYOKAN feat. Reol |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Jesus-P |track2arranger = |track3title = Aimai Elegy |track3info = (KRAD MATRiX ver.) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = contourless |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Brains Geist |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Nounai Denpa |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ifuudoudou |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Deuce Doke |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Bokura no 16bit Wars |track9info = (KRAD MATRiX ver.) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Fiction Call |track10info = (Original) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Ama no Jaku |track11info = (dubstep remix) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track12title = Chromatic |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = -ERROR |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Shuukyoku no Rebellion |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = }} Regular ver. = |-| Limited ver. = Regular ver. = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Camellia |track2arranger = |track3title = You and Me |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Camellia |track3arranger = |track4title = Infinity Rise (Camellia's 'Inf+1' Remix) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Ryu* |track4arranger = Camellia |track5title = Brightness (Camellia's 'Vividness' Remix) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KorsK |track5arranger = Camellia }} Gallery |Kradness+lion.png|kradness as seen in his blog |kradness_etabest5.png|kradness as seen in "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |ETABEST5 on natalie.png|From left: kradness, Touyu, Glutamine, Luz and Matsushita as seen in "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |kradness RLicon.jpg|kradness in real life, revealed in his twitter icon on his 22th birthday. }} Trivia * The name "kradness" derived from the reversed spelling of "dark", since he wanted to bring brightness to everyone from his covers.kradness' answer on The Interviews concerning his name * He likes sports such as American football, baseball and soccer. * He has two elder brothers as he is the youngest member of his family. * He hates mathematics and is keen on sports. * He was born in the Shiga Prefecture and currently resides in Tokyo. * His OS is a Windows 7 Professional 64bit, his processor a Intel Core i7-3930K with a memory of 16GB and his graphic board is a NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580. He uses AKG K272HD SONY MDR-CD900ST Head Phones, the M-AUDIO AV-40 Monitor Speaker RODE NT1-A and AUDIO TECHNICA AT-4040 Micro Phones, the YAMAHA AUDIOGRAM 6 Audio Interface and SONAR X1 Producer and Sound Engine Free DAWs.His Nico Nico Douga community profile * His average sleeping times is around 4 to 6 hours a day. * He loves noodles, especially ramen. * He would like to visit Uyuni salt lake in Bolivia. * His favorite animals are dogs, cats and foxes. * He likes the colors red, blue and orange. * He is a fan of the manga Shingeki no Kyojin and seems to have all of the volumes.A picture of all his Shingeki no Kyojin volumes on Twitter * He uses his C214 mic when recording at home and uses AT4040 mic when recording at the studio. He states that he likes the AT4040 mic better. * He stated that EZFG's magician's operation is the hardest song he ever recorded up until now. }} External Links * Website (old) * Website (new) * Blog * mixi * mixi community * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook Fanpage * The Interviews Category:Pages with Lost Information Category:Completed articles